10 Points from Slytherin
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Hermione is patrolling on her Head Girl duties when she runs into someone in the corridors near the Slytherin Common Room. The night takes a spin for the better when playful banter turns into something far more heated. M for Lemons and language. (HG/BZ)


**10 Points From Slytherin**

It was a cold November morning and Hermione barely had the energy to roll out of her beautifully warm bed. The sheets shifted around her as she stretched, her eyes pinching shut in the action. A yawn ripped from her, her whole body feeling exhausted as she imagined climbing out off the plump mattress. She let out a groan as her mind wandered back to the events of the previous night. With a small smile, she pulled the covers closer around her body, keeping in as much warmth as possible. Her cheeks bled red as she went over the details, not wanting to forget a single one.

She had been up late last night patrolling for her Head Girl duties. At least, patrolling is what she called it. She didn't get too far around the corridors before she found herself otherwise occupied.

She was only a few minutes into her duties when she caught a second year Slytherin lurking around one of the empty classrooms, their hands full of quills as they tried to sneak back to their dorm. She couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the theft. Of all things to take, they had targeted the stock of extra quills. There was either a back story to that or a joke that she was missing, but whatever it was, she had seemed to foil the young Slytherin's plans.

After returning the stolen quills and eliciting an apology from the young student, as well as docking Slytherin House of fifteen points, Hermione escorted the kid back to their common room. With a shake of her head and a small smile, Hermione turned to leave, with the intent of heading back to her rounds. She glanced quickly at her wrist, noting the time on her battered watch with a smile.

Her pace was significantly slower than usual, and resembled that of a leisurely stroll. She deliberately took the path back that brought her along the usual route of a certain Slytherin, whom she could generally rely on to return almost an hour before their Heads' duties were supposed to conclude. Hermione did not really want to admit it, but she genuinely enjoyed running in to him. Like, a lot.

A noise behind her caused Hermione to startle, looking around before her lips spread into a grin. Her hands found her hips as she surveyed him. He was leaning against one of the pillars lining the wall, his hands folded across his chest. Hermione tried not to focus on the way his muscles looked in that position – but that was a mission in itself. His tie was hanging loose from his neck, and his hair was messed in a perfect kind of way. She had an urge to run her hands through it, but tried to push that back down.

"You're back early?" Hermione smirked, her eyebrow raised slightly in question. He smiled.

"Are you going to take points from me too, Granger?" He asked, his eyes intense as they stared at her. "I heard you just took fifteen off one of my students?" Blaise said with a faux anger that Hermione could see right through.

"He was stealing whilst out of bed during curfew. I would have thought that deserved it."

"So, you didn't do it just to get back at me for the Gryffindor points I took last week?" His eyes were very intense as he teased her, his brows wagging at the insinuation.

"Of course not!" Hermione felt her indignant look shift into a smile as they stared at each other. His rouge gaze moved quickly across her form, raking up and down, pausing at several places. A traitorous blush formed on her cheeks as she stood there, feeling quite exposed. He took a step forward, and another. Slowly closing the gap between them.

"I could even argue that you took those points just to make _me_ mad!" She finally said, her heart racing. Another step.

"Why would I want to do that?" One more step. They were only a few feet from each other now, and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed thickly, her mind falling blank.

"In spite?" She finally breathed as he took the final step, their bodies only inches away. Hermione couldn't pull her eyes from his. Her heart racing as he let out a small chuckle. She could feel his warmth radiating towards her and tried to take a deep breath, but found it hard as the intensity of his stare seemed to lock her to the spot and cut off her air.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, his eyes hooded and his lips curving into a sly grin.

"Yes," she whispered, her gaze dropping to his lips, her tongue quickly wetting her own.

He was on her then. His lips crushed against hers, and a hand snaked around her back, nails racking over the thin fabric of her blouse. Hermione felt the cold wall on her back as his body crushed against her. Her own hands were placed on his hips, steadying her as his lips attacked her neck, her head falling back against the stone. Not wanting him to stop, but terrified that they would be caught, Hermione suggested finding somewhere more private, and Blaise quickly pulled her down the corridor.

She almost fell against him as he turned back to her outside a small door, his lips finding hers again as he backed through it, not wasting another second. Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she realised they were in a broom closet.

She was pressed again against one of the walls, her thoughts no longer coherent as his hand ran along her thigh. Hermione kissed him ferociously, not sure why she suddenly had the unbreakable need to touch him – to be close to him. Her hands grasped at his shirt, sliding around to start attacking the buttons. Blaise smirked against her skin as he helped her, his lips returning to hers as he threw his shirt to the ground. Hermione's quickly followed.

His fingers were coarse against her skin, sending chills through her as they found their way to her bra. Her breath caught in her throat, nerves suddenly building in her stomach as he looked at her. Slowly his eyes not leaving hers, he unhooked the clasp and she let her bra fall to the floor. There was no rush in this action. He let out a soft sigh; his hands moving across her stomach, coming up to run his thumbs lightly across her nipples.

"Beautiful," he breathed, and Hermione let out a shaky breath. Her eyes fell shut as his mouth clasped around one of her nipples. The warmth, the heat – she had never felt that before. Her fingers raked across his scalp gently, as though coaxing him closer to her. One of his hands expertly worked her other nipple, clearing her mind of any thoughts as he worked. She gasped as she felt his other hand. Shivers followed his fingers as they grazed her thigh, working their way higher and higher. It reached the edge of her knickers, and Blaise stopped. He looked up at her, his ministrations on her breasts halted. Hermione nodded, a smile slipping across her face.

Blaise stood, his lips on hers again as his fingers breached the barrier. She was already wet as he touched her, his fingers finding her clit easily. His other arm braced to keep her steady as she buckled at the touch. Hermione could have sworn his fingers worked magic as they stroked her most private area. Her eyes were shut as he fingered her, a moan escaped her lips causing Blaise to bite down on his own. Hermione whimpered when he took his hand away, already missing the touch. She opened her eyes as she watched him unbuckling his belt, his hands moving quickly. She tried to help him with his pants, but as soon as he was slightly free from them, he pressed against her again, her legs parting to accommodate for his body. Hermione heard a soft growl as his fingers found fabric again, but couldn't seem to care when she heard the soft ripping sound that followed. Nerves filled the Gryffindor again, but were washed away when Blaise kissed her. This one was not hard, or lustful. The kiss was soft, like he was trying to convey feeling through it, and there was no doubt there.

Blaise braced himself on the wall, his hand pressed firmly above her head. Hermione hooked a leg around him, grinding herself on him and he groaned at the touch. Their eyes met as he finally entered her. The movement was slow at first, as he gave her time to adjust. They found a rhythm that had them both panting and moaning with pleasure, and Hermione could feel the coil building deep in her stomach.

"Blaise," she moaned his name and he quickly caught her in a kiss.

"Say that again," he growled. A smile formed on Hermione's face as he slammed into her again.

"Oh, Blaise," she said again, her eyes falling shut as it very nearly became more than she could bare.

"Fuck, Granger!" He yelled as she broke. Waves of pleasure coursed through her, and she felt herself clench around him, her eyes seeing stars as she gasped for air. With a few more thrusts and multiple obscenities, he came, burying his face in her neck as his own orgasm raced through him. He kissed her again, before lowering her leg to the ground. His hand, which had been gripping her thigh, had left a few red marks, just above the hem of her skirt – something which she was very grateful for in the morning.

Hermione twisted against her sheets as she suddenly became too hot for her bed. With one of the largest smiles she had sported in some time, she moved off to the showers – her memories from the previous night keeping her company as the water ran over her skin.

Maybe she'd have to take some more points from Slytherin tonight.

* * *

A/N: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Edited: 16/11/17


End file.
